Of Blood and Bending
by morrigu spirit
Summary: What if Avatar Roku had children? And what if those children, over time, became something more than benders? different from the avatar? follow the story of two young benders out to save the world...and others like themselves. previously of thejadespirit
1. Chapter 1

**okay. this was previously on thejadespirit, but we moved it from that author to me. she had promised beforehand that she would re-post this story under me, morrigu spirit, and she did. so, here it is, in case you've not read it...i hope you like it...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Tales From Ba Sing Se**

I look in wonder at the large gates of Ba Sing Se. Wow, even Omashu's gates aren't this huge. One thing for Omashu, though, Ba Sing Se doesn't have the earthen cart system. No. Instead, they have a metrorail which still isn't as fun as the carts.

Just inside the inner gates, I see a vender with maps of the city for sale. I quickly purchase one and move out of the incoming crowd. One glance and I know I have no idea where to go in the gigantic city. I'm fairly sure Shiori lives in the upper ring--I remember her talking about the temples--but maybe she lives in the lower rind with the artisans because she writes and draws. Or maybe she lives in the middle ring; she always wanted a book store.

I sigh in irritation and accidentally fry the edges of the map. This draws me out of my reverie and so I scoop the fire into my mouth to extinguish it. the air around me sizzles with fright. I realize suddenly that, even with Azula in power here the people are conveniently oblivious to this fact. Oh shit.

Admittedly, I though Azula's drill plan worked when I heard she was in power but maybe she actually took a city by stealth this time.

I hasten from the spot, uncaring of my destination. On impulse, I head for the metro rail and within minutes I'm in the middle ring. So, naturally, I'm right outside a bookstore. I walk inside, unable to resist a new book, and, I should have known, run smack into my old friend.

The Blue eyed firebender  
Azura (azh-ruh)  
former Ya Yun archer

* * *

I head for the door of the bookstore and turn back to smile at the girl working behind the counter. This, I think, is where I belong. I turn my head, only to run into another girl. I open my mouth to say sorry but the words turn into a smile as I recognize the familiar blue eyes.

Azura. I should have known I'd eventually run into her here. After all, she, like me, cannot resist a bookstore. I pull her in, smiling. After all, we are old friends, despite my less-than-worthy parentage. Azura was the only firebender who would speak to and earthbender born to the Fire Nation, though I had kept my powers a secret from everyone.

"Come," I say to her. "Look at my store."

Azura obliges. For who can resist a bookstore owned by a friend? Not only did it mean similar tastes, but it meant free books as well.

I watch as she examines each book with an eye that knows what it wants. I smile to myself as she begins tucking books into the crook of her arm. So she likes my books! This is good. I don't think I would be able to bear it if she actually hated my books. In fact, I would fall into the earth for at least five minutes.

Later, we talk of inconsequential things, such as the weather and other such chatty things. And now comes the gentle probing. Her questions begin to move from weather to politics and I know she's fishing to see if I know that Azula has taken over my beloved Ba Sing Se. I know and I tell her outright. And I also confide in her something I really wanted to keep to myself.

"There are rumors, also, that her brother stands with her, though he keeps behind the scenes, so I can't be certain."

And within the hour, we're off, running through the narrow streets of Ba Sing Se, to the palace. Though I am an earthbender, at heart I'm of the Fire Nation and Azula knows it. We can earn her trust, even as she attempts to use us to her own purposes. And then we will strike, taking Zuko away and slapping some sense into him...but those are my thoughts. as for Azura, I cannot say what goes through her mind.

The Golden-Eyed Earthbender, Shiori, former Fire Nation noble and Freedom Fighter

* * *

**all right. how did you like that? i know, it's already been posted, so don't worry if you read it before; nothing's really changed (well, i guess you can worry if you really wanted it to be changed...) anyway, please review, all right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay...chapter two is up...again. please bear with me. i wanted this story up fast. so, this one is a bit longer than the first. i hope you enjoy it. and, again, this was previously posted by thejadespirit but she handed it over to me, so here you are. oh. and shiori is represented by >> >> >> and azura is represented by ----------------, just in case there's a bit of confusion, which can happen, i know. **

**A/N: i don't own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Inside the Palace**

**------------**

Hehehe, free books!!!!!!! I always knew befriending a fire-born earthbender would pay off. I'm kidding. I love Shiori like a sister and would have been content to pay for them but she shooed away my attempts (I'm pretty sure she didn't notice the twenty I slipper to her cashier, though. Haha. It pays to be Fire Nation swift). Well, after talking for some time, I get around to my real questions and found out--as I suspected--that Shiori already knows about Azula's take over.

"Are the Dai Li still controlling the flow of information?" I ask.

"Yes, at Azula's orders. Though I suspect Zuko also holds power," she replies.

"It doesn't seem like Azula. She loves to parade her power in the face of those she controls."

"She has Omashu for that. Haven't you noticed that nothing in your city works as efficiently without the earthbenders?"

"Come on, I love the carts, too, but we can live without them."

"It's not just the little things like that here. The wall can't be run without earthbending and neither can the metrorail. Other, things, too, depend on earthbenders. No, it's much more clever of Azula to have earthbenders fighting against themselves."

"I understand the brilliance of it, I just said it didn't seem like Azula."

A glint popped into Shiori's eyes. "Exactly. It's not like Azula."

"What are you getting at?" I ask suspiciously, aware of the direction the conversation is turning.

"WE can take over. She's not very experienced in this sort of deception and control and we could strike and earn respect for ourselves. We could even turn the tide of war if we choose."

"Okay. I thought they were kidding back in our village, but you really are crazy. Yes, I like power and yes, I hate Azula, the royal bitch, but if we take over Ba Sing Se, we have to choose sides eventually and I'm working very hard to remain neutral."

"What about all of our plans to one day run a city, creating a new world?" Shiori asks. "If we do this, we could possible restore peace, stop all of the stupid reckless violence. Come on, what is it you're always telling me you hate?"

I roll my eyes. "Stupid people."

"All right. Then we can try this and at least get Azula out of the city."

"Well that part sounds good to me."

"Good, now I have this stash at the palace."

"How does that not surprise me?"

"Oh come on. What do you have in _your_ bag?"

I give a noncommittal smile and shrug. "True." (**A/N: we are talking about weapons!)**

Near the palace, we spot the new king's guard next to the entrance. Naturally, I walk towards them but Shiori pulls me to the side and points out a nondescript door.

"IN," Shiori tells me. Inside, I'm unsurprised to find a stockpile of weapons but oddly enough, a wardrobe of variously styled clothing.

"What are we going to do, kill them at a dinner party?"

She just gave me a droll stare. "Well, first we have to stash your crap here and then go shopping for some clothes."

" You mean clothes like this?" I pull a large head-thingy out of the closet.

"One would think since your mother is a high ranking official, you would dress properly every now and then."

"Well, I'm me and me is contradictory. So there."

"Fine, go naked then," Shiori growls.

"Suits me." I take off my backpack and jacket.

"Oh my god, Azura, I was kidding. Come on; we have to look presentable to see Azula."

An unbearable hour later and we are decked out in silk and all sorts of crap. Yet we were only steps from the palace entrance.

"Names," one of the guards grunts at us.

"Azura and Shiori of the Fire Nation. We're here for an audience with Princess Azula."

"This is the Earth Kingdom and there is no Princess Azula here."

"Are you kidding me?" I ask. "Do you really think we couldn't smell the smoke off of you a hundred yards away?" (no need for them to know Shiori is an earthbender) "Now MOVE!" on the last word, a fireball shoots from my mouth and creates an instant pathway.

"Nice," Shiori tells me when we're out of hearing range.

"Hey, like you said: I'm freaking noble or whatever. Might as well have some perks."

Through another gate, an attendant shows us to the throne room where Azula lounges with Mai and Ty Lee by her side.

"So you're Zhong's daughter?" Azula sneers. "And the little earthbender, too."

I cock my eyebrow. "Yeah, I think I remember you, too. Didn't I kick your ass this one time for calling my friend a 'little earthbender'?"

Not surprisingly, this evoked an attack from Azula...but instead of being aimed at me, it goes towards Shiori.

A bolt of lightning heads straight for her face and I catch it in my hand. But, because I am unprepared, it spreads down my arm. To keep the electricity away from my heart, it comes out of my back, burning the skin in its way. I decide not to let Azula know i am hurt.

"So now that we've got that out of the way, let's get down to business."

* * *

>> >> >> >> >> >> >>

I cringe as Azula's lightning bolt exits Azura's body through her back. She really didn't have to do that. After all, as an earthbender, I can take a lightning bolt better than anyone. Just redirect it to the ground. That ability, at least, I got from my firebending heritage, even if I can't produce much in the way of flames.

I hate that Azura got hurt but I'm not going to call attention to it. She'd only get pissed and then Azula would smirk her little smirk and then I'd have to dismember her slowly after trapping her in the ground...or something as equally disturbing as that...and really, I didn't want to get my dress dirty.

So I just stand there, a faint smile on my face, and listen as Azura begins to talk.

"Wow. with a light show like that, you could be wonderful during fireworks displays." Azura gives a little laugh. "Still, it lacks finesse."

Azula stirs, eyes blazing. "Why you..." she shoots another lightning bolt. This time, I take it, slamming it into the ground and turning it right back to her. Gosh. She looks so funny when she's knocked on her ass.

Azura simply shakes her head at me and i step back. Yes, I'm crazy...but Azura's there to make sure i don't show too many people.

As Azula picks herself back up, Azura smiles charmingly. "Despite what you think, Your Highness, Shiori and I are here to offer our services."

My friend drops to one knee and bows her head in a show of respect. Though I wish I could simply wring the Fire Princess's neck, I follow Azura's suit and lower myself to the floor.

Azura speaks again. We decided it was best that I didn't draw too much attention to myself.

"Though you masterfully control Ba Sing Se, you are surrounded by earthbenders, loyal to themselves and to their Kingdom," my friend says. Only I can see the laughter in her blue eyes. "Shiori and I have come to offer our services in the name of the Fire Nation." She glances rowards me. "And, perhaps, because of her...deformity, Shiori can easily gain the sincere loyalty of both the Dai Li and the people of Ba Sing Se so that you might rule it as it was meant: out in the open."

Now, during this lengthy and elegantly spoken speech, Azula had gone from rage, to silent anger, to a distinctly deviant mood. She, above all others, like glory. And hiding behind the face of an Earth Kingdom emperor must be killing her. We have her. We have her and she doesn't even know it.

Slwoly, as if she means to fool us, Azula walks from the throne and comes up to me. She sneers. "And you will follow me absolutely?" she asks.

I raise my head and nod. "Despite the fact that I have such an unfortunately malady, I know it to be my weakness. And all weaknesses must be overcome for the good of the Fire Nation. After all, I was born of the Fire Nation and I will stay Fire Nation, even if it does not seem so to anyone else."

Just in case Azula still doubts me, I add a touch of fanaticism and admiration in my voice. I know such people are often dangerous...and are just the sort of people Azula would prey upon.

After a moment, Azula nods. "Veyr well, she says. "But I will put you under the watch of my brother. After all, he knows better than to allow anyone to become a traitor to the Fire Nation."

I nod meekly, as if I am not too thrilled with the idea of being controlled. Azula smiled. "But, should you prove worthy, I will grant you the right to do to Ba Sing Se as you wish."

I smile and then just as quickly hide it. This game is fun. Misleading Azula is challenging but worth the trouble.

Azula turns to my friend. "A for you, Azura, I want you by my side. You are a powerful bender and I believe your skills will be most beneficial to the Fire Nation and all we represent." She turns, never seeing the triumphant grins on our faces.

"Brother!" the foul princess calls.

I hold my breath and after a moment, Zuko steps into the room. He is as handsome as ever, even with the scar and shaggy hair. And there are shadows in his eyes. Shadows that tell me something is brewing just beneath the surface. The game has begun.

* * *

**ahh...don't worry zutara lovers...i'm not going to put shiori with zuko...both thejadespirit and i are both completely and totally devoted to zutara and all their zutara happiness...so, just watch and see, okay? and please review. i like comments, even if they're bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**okay...third chapter...here we go. i hope you like it**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Tainted**

--------------------

Wow. So Shiori can redirect lightning. Impressive. A buzzing in my chi distracts me from any other information presented in our exchange with Azula. My head aches and conflicting emotions war, emotions not connected to how i should be feeling at the moment. As soon as I mention our intent to serve the Fire Nation, the new feelings stagger me and I drop to the floor. Shiori follows my lead and my moment of weakness passes for submission.

The flow of conversation continues and apparently I perform my part well. I soon hear i will be accompanying Azula. Disturbingly, this information doesn't bother me. Before I have time to question my sudden change in attitude towards the princess, Zuko walks in and a wave of hate not my own crashes upon me. Even befuddled, I can't miss Shiori's interest in Zuko and it disturbs me, her fascination in this traitor prince. I don't have long to contemplate, however, as a small flicker in Shiori's eyes tell me her interest is just one of appreciation. Soon, we go our separate ways, I with Azula, Shiori with Zuko.

"I believe your skills will be most beneficial to the Fire Nation and all we represent." Blah, blah blah. Damn Azula. My hate for her had returned tenfold as soon as I found out exactly how my special skills would benefit the Fire Nation. Azula wanted a sparring partner who would challenge her and apparently a challenger to her meant somone who would actually try and kill her. I'm pissed that I am not allowed to accomplish that task because somehow I think Shiori might think it will ruin our plan. For the fifth time, I am flat on my back and literally steaming with pent-up fury.

"AGAIN." Azula shouts at me from across the training field. Fine, to hell with Shiori, off galavanting with Zuko. I want to teach Azula some manners. I pick myself up, brush off the dirt, and walk back to the center of the rind. My mother had made damn sure I was well trained in all of the bending styles. I may not move stone, but I know my stances, giving me unique moves no other firebender possesses.

"GO!"

Predictably, Azula attacks full steam. Instead of dodging or countering, I absorb her attack, taking the fire into myself. The battle rages on and I don't budge from my position. Occasionally, I redirect one of her attacks back at her but for the most part, I take in her power, shifting my own power to my left side and holding herself in my right. When my moment presents itself, I hesitate, unable to strike her directly. My mind doesn't decide for me. Rather, the part I now realize is attached to Azula directs my movements. I blast the arena. Azula and I now stand, covered in rubble and dust, on the only two patches of untouched ground.

"My round," I state simply and walk from the arena.

Shiori and I were offered quarters in the palace but turned them down in favor of her apartment over the bookstore. So now I head there to clean up and tend my wounds. A shower. I desperately need a shower. The water will kill the burns in my flesh. I step fully clothed into the shower room and pull the rope. The water cascades down my head and back. Instantly, miraculously, my burns vanish. I hear people entering the apartment, talking, and so i turn off the water and use my bending to dry my clothes. I step from the shower into my bedroom and proceed into the sitting room where Shiori and Zuko's voices continue from. I don't want to take the chance of accidentally interrupting a private discussion so I make loud steps, effectively halting their conversation. As soon as I enter, Zuko bows to Shiori.

"Tomorrow, then, Shiori." He turns to acknowledge me stiffly. "Azura." He pronounces my name almost identically to his sister's.

"My name isn't 'ah-zoo-ruh,' it's 'azh-ruh.'"

He shrugs and turns back to Shiori.

"Tomorrow," she bids him.

As soon as Zuko is out of the door and on the street, I run to Shiori.

"All right. Today rocked. Not only did I school Azula, I discovered some cool stuff about my own powers." I pull her to the door. "Come on; I want to show you."

I take her out to the secluded yard behind the bookstore.

"Okay, so what's so amazing?" she asks.

"Hit me with some of your mojo."

Shiori cocks an eyebrow at me but does as asked and sends a land wave at me. The power feels different from the firebending as it bounces around inside of me. However, I soon meld it into my own bending; earthbending felt like a part of myself i just never looked at.

"Wow," Shiori says sarcastically. "Impressive."

I cock an eyebrow at her and rip a few of the cobbles from the ground, sending them flying at her with my new bending. She dodges them easily.

"All right. THAT is wicked."

"I know." I smile proudly. "But it also means something else," I say seriously. "Shiori, I could share firebending with you if that's what you want."

A curiously blank expression crosses her face at my words and I hasten to change the subject, to give her time to think it over. "Err...how did your day go?"

* * *

**>> >> >> >> >>Spreading the Poison**

"Shiori, I could share firebending with you if that's what you want..."

At those words, I close down. How can I tell her how I feel? Her gift is amazing. But it's not new to me. The same ability which allows me to redirect lightning allows me to manipulate the flow of water around my body, or of air. She has discovered what I've always known. Still, the fact that she holds the same abilities surprise me. But it shouldn't. After all, she's my cousin...once or twice removed...or something like that...

I can redirect lightning and, in the past, that has always been enough for me. But now, this glimpse of firebending...it is almost like a gift. But I know it's not something I can so lightly partake of. After all, everyone knows I am the earthbending girl of the Fire Nation. Why give them something else to tease or fear?

Azura looks away. "Err...so how did your day go?" she asks me.

After a moment, I smile. "It went well, considering..." Suddenly, my smile becomes mischievous. "Zuko and I met an old friend."

"Why should I care?" she snaps.

Hmm. touchy. "He's a firebender who hates Azula and is willing, like us, to do whatever he has to in order to take her down." I laugh. "I've met him before and he was semi-nice to me...well, I suppose he was being really nice to me because he seems to hate everyone..." I shake my head, knowing I'm getting off subject. "He's not a traitor like Zuko; he just wants what we want and has agreed to help us."

Azura sighs. She seems to know where this is going. "He wants to meet me, right?" she asks tiredly.

I nod meekly. "Yes. He's waiting inside." I shoo her towards the door. "His name is Kiran. I like him' he's nothing like his name. So be nice."

Azula glares at me but goes in anyway. I sigh in relief. Normally, she would just snap at me and go sit down, but she is tired. I enter the house through a side door and rush upstairs. I'm tired, too. I smile. I hope she likes Kiran. After all, he is willing to help us and it wouldn't be good to alienate him right now.

I sigh again. I never really answered Azura's earlier question. My day had, indeed, gone well. Zuko had taken me from the throne room and proceeded to guide me stiffly around the palace. He took me to a room and told me it was to be mine, but I refused.

"I'd much rather stay where my presence won't bother anyone," I told him. Which really meath that I hated being in a giant palace surrounded by people and I'd much rather take myself far away from such things, thank you very much.

Zuko looked at me as if he knew exactly what I really meant and then nodded. "All right then." He hesitated a moment and then stuck out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall I escort you home?"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, merely took hold of his arm. When we made it outside of the palace, I looked up at him and smiled. "So," I said, "have you heard about Katara?"

He flinched and was silent a moment before responding. "No," he said quietly, a hand idly going to his scar. He missed her, I could tell. "How is she?"

I smiled again. "The Avatar's all healed up...mostly, and Katara and friends are on their way to the Fire Nation as we speak."

"Where..." he trailed off, looking away.

"You don't need to know," I answer kindly. And he didn't, not really. He didn't need to know that Katara and her friends had lived in a cave, barely surviving, for weeks. I had "stumbled" onto them the day after their escape from Ba Sing Se, while on a nice little country trip, and had set them up with supplies. And then I left, setting up a system with Katara so that we could communicate while I was in the city. She trusted me because I was an earthbender. Just as Zuko trusted me because I wasn't a firebender and was considered a freak by my own Nation. Little did Katara know that I had helped Zuko in his little plan to bring down Azula. It was a good plan, but he regretted leaving Katara. Something had happened in those caves and I was not entirely sure that I wanted to know.

When we got to the bookstore, I had Zuko escort me upstairs. We talked of little things, giving the appearance of people wanting nothing more than to help Azula. When Azura came in, however, we stopped. Zuko tensed and I couldn't help but wonder why. He left and I stayed to talk to my friend. My day, after all, had been good.

After a moment, I rise from my seat and enter my bedroom. I'm tired. And all this intrigue, while perfectly suited to me, is draining. I don't have Zuko. He's simply my friend. And I hope Azura will find someone soon.

I sigh. I could've had Zuko if I really wanted. But we are friends, though I can admit he's rather handsome. I want to help him, really. And I like Katara. After all, she's a powerful bender. But where does that leave me, a misfit of the Fire Nation? I don't belong anywhere. I follow Azura and do whatever I can to realize her dreams. Because mine are all gone. I was never wanted. And now all I can do is escape into my books.

* * *

**did you like it? tell me what you think, okay? please?**

**review; it's only a quick thing to do...**


End file.
